


Speechless

by ourdreamsrealized



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Comedy, Crushes, Drama, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Love, Love Confessions, Nudity, Reader-Insert, Romance, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 01:41:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18378344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ourdreamsrealized/pseuds/ourdreamsrealized
Summary: He never saw you as weak, but you sure as Hell proved his suspicions when you saved his ass with his weapon…





	Speechless

**Author's Note:**

> Posting stuff from my Tumblr. Enjoy!

You never had the chance to prove yourself, and for that reason, the rest of the company, comprised of thirteen dwarves and a hobbit, viewed you as weak.

They would leave menial tasks to you like helping Bombur out with the food or searching for firewood with the Durin brothers. After an encounter with orcs, you were assisting Ori.

There wasn’t anything wrong with helping out; you did not mind doing such tasks if it meant you could lend a hand, but sometimes you wished they would not be so sensitive about your gender.

You could take care of yourself, and you could easily kick some orc ass.

All you needed was a bow and arrow, but, unfortunately, the orcs who had captured you prior to the Company rescuing you, had taken your weapons. The Company had a false view of you since they had stumbled upon you close to becoming two orcs’ dinners. It looked like you had lost to two, but in reality, the other ten or so orcs you had managed to kill were a few miles south, decaying on the forest floor.

It would take more than two orcs to take you down, but The Company found it comical when you had tried to explain that to them. In the end, you were given food, clothing, warmth, and companions, but no weapons. In their eyes, you were simply a damsel in distress. 

Now, it was your time to prove yourself.

The dwarves had been quite dim-witted in their sudden decision to disrobe and flock to the discovered spring while you stayed behind, not too keen on the idea of bathing with them.

They had left their weapons with their clothes in their moment of bliss, leaving them entirely unprotected against the surprise onslaught of orcs.

With a sigh, you jumped from tree to tree, Kili’s bow and arrows in your grasp.   
When you came close to the bathing site, you prepared an arrow and shot the first orc you saw, which so happened to be the one attacking the arrow’s owner.

Shocked, the dwarf looked up to see you leap from the branches, releasing yet another one of his arrows and taking out another enemy.

Shot after shot, you took five…six…seven orcs out, and while some of the others managed to grab something to use to defend themselves, Kili just watched you in action.

He was the only one who believed you were not just some feeble, human woman, and to see you prove his suspicions with his own weapon made him fall in love with you all over again. 

“Get your head out of the clouds, Kili!”

His brother’s snicker brought him back from his thoughts just in time to catch the few rocks he tossed his way.

With your help, the Company had managed to get rid of the orcs, and when the last one of them fell, you straightened your back, relaxing your muscles and recovering from the speed of your maneuvers.

You turned to look at your companions who all stood staring at you, wide eyed and as naked as the day they were born into this world.

A blush crept its way up your cheeks, and you quickly looked down, “I…uh…” you cleared your throat, raising your head only slightly to look at the owner of the bow in your hand. “Here, Kili.”

You held out the weapon as well as what was left of his arrows, and he took a hesitant step towards you to retrieve them.

When their weight left your hands, you turned your back to them, “Well…carry on, then." 

With that, you returned to the campsite, leaving very confused dwarves in your wake.

* * *

"Did you know the lass could fight like that?”

“No. Did you?”

“I kind of suspected it, to be quite honest…”

Whispers such as these swirled in the air that night, and, frankly, you were getting more and more irritated by their reactions to your abilities.

Facing the forest, you continued to cut up the vegetables for the stew that would be prepared for tonight’s dinner. You sat, leaning against a tree, a bit a ways from the others, needing your space after the events of the day because whenever you looked at any of them, you would see them in their naked glory.

Though, you wouldn’t mind seeing one of them in his more often.

Your face flushed at the image of Kili disrobed as it appeared in your mind. His hairy, muscular body did things to you, things that you would dare not voice.  
“Y/N?”

The sound of the youngest Durin’s voice made you jump and nearly lose the basket of cut produce before you.

“Sorry…”

You looked up at him, giving him a small smile, “It is fine. Is there something I can help you with?”

“Yes…I mean…uh, no. I just…” he rubbed the back of his neck, finding the branches above him most interesting. “I wanted to thank you for what you did…”

Your grin widened, “Oh…there is nothing that deserves your thanks. I simply did what was expected.”

“But that’s just it, Y/N,” his face brightened as he took a seat on the root of the tree beside you. “No one was expecting their asses to be saved by you.”

Your expression fell, “I suppose you are right. I am just a weak, human girl, after all.”

Noticing your sudden melancholy, Kili realized what his words had implied, “No! Don’t take it the wrong way. I always knew you had it in you, Y/N.”

“Then why did you never speak up? Why didn’t you ever let me have a chance to prove myself?”

Under your gaze pointed gaze, Kili felt his confidence waning, “Well…I didn’t want you to get hurt.”

You scoffed at his excuse, rising to your feet, “So you don’t think I can handle myself?”

“No!” he shouted, getting up. “I think you are fully capable, but I…”

“You…?” you raised a brow, crossing your arms over your chest.

“I…well, care for you, and…I could not bear the thought of you being harmed. It seemed only natural to…you know…protect you?”

You found his nervousness endearing, and your lips curved into a smile, “I do know…now.”

Kili moved his head to look up at you and was shocked when he felt something soft and fleeting press against his lips.

You giggled as you drew away from the dwarf, “Thanks for the talk, my prince. I hope to have  _many_  more like it in the future.”

The dwarf, still unable to make words come to his mouth, watched, in awe, as you bent down to pick up your basket and knife before walking away.

Again, you had managed to leave him speechless. 


End file.
